A conventional tool with slidable handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,570 and includes a head member with a stepped recess defined axially therein and a transverse hole is defined through the head member. The stepped recess communicates with the transverse hole. A handle extends through the transverse hole, and a bead and spring are located in the stepped recess so that a part of the bead protrudes out from the stepped recess to contact against the handle. When the handle is slid, the bead provides proper resistance.
However, the handle can only be moved left and right, and the handle is a solid and straight rod which cannot be bent or deformed according needs. The handle could drop out from the head member because there is no restriction mechanism to stop the movement of the handle relative to the head member.
The present invention intends to provide a tool with slidable rods which can be moved left and right, and can be pivoted relative to the head member.